Localization techniques are used to determine an object's position on the earth's surface. Extensive interest in location-aware services such as location-based advertising has driven many localization techniques. Some localization techniques include wireless local area network (WLAN) fingerprint techniques, crowdsourcing techniques, and site-survey techniques.